


Ritus 2: Tres homines

by AnssiIndustrial



Series: Bohema [3]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Art, Bang Chan is still Jisung's muse, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, M/M, but now he has Woojin as well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-01-12 03:58:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18438572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnssiIndustrial/pseuds/AnssiIndustrial
Summary: Jisung reminiscences about the history of Woojin and Chan's ancient table and realises something important.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Still unbeta'd.  
> Might not make much sense as a standalone.

There was this beautiful, ancient table in Woojin and Chan's apartment, that Jisung was currently sitting on, papers and coal littered around him, as he was drawing the couple.  
It was sturdy enough and they didn't mind him taking residence on it while they were busy cooking.

Jisung remembered vividly the exact day it was bought.

~*~  
_  
Jisung was eating late dinner with Woojin at their apartment while Chan was at work. They both were silent, until Jisung noticed Woojin fidgeting in his seat._

_"What's up, hyung?"_

_"Say, Jisung... can I ask you a favour?" he asked after a few beats of silence with a thoughtful look on his face._

_"Of course!"_

_The elder winced at the sheer volume of Jisung's screech, but the boy couldn't help it._

_It was for the first time since they've met, that Woojin asked him to do something. He's been wary of the youngest, seemingly only putting up with him because of Chan's enthusiasm. Sure, he didn't say what said favour was all about yet, but Jisung was eager to prove that he was worth the trust that Chan's put in him, so he would take his chances._

_"What do you want me to do, hyung?"_

_He leaned forward, fingers clenching on the plate laying on his legs._

_Woojin put his own plate on the floor and turned to face him fully._

_"I've been thinking... this place needs a dining table, and, please don't tell Chan, but-" he bit his lip, "he left his notebook open one night, and I've seen his drawing of a table..."_

_Jisung opened his eyes comically wide._

_He knew about **The Notebook** , of course he did. But he has never even seen it, it was like a mystical creature. And even if he did, he wouldn't dare peek inside, not in a million years, because he was aware, how much it meant to Chan._

_"Hyung..."_

_"I didn't look at anything else, I promise!" Woojin flailed his arms around. "But, we both know that it can only mean, that Chan would like to have that table. And..." his ears turned endearingly red from embarassment, "I want to get it for him."_

_Jisung was speechless._

_"So, can I count on your help?"_

_He looked at the younger expectantly._

_"S-sure thing, hyung!"_  
  
~*~

Jisung remembered how difficult it was to keep their search a secret from Chan and how difficult it was to actually find a big enough dining table that resembled the one that Woojin had seen in **The Notebook**.

It didn't help that Jisung had only a general idea of what it had to look like, since he hadn't actually seen it. He only had Woojin's description to go by, and, to be honest, he wasn't the best with words. 

Each one they'd found seemed to lack an important detail or was too expensive.

Finally, after a few days, they met an elderly lady that was selling all her posessions in order to move in with her daughter, who was living overseas in America and she just happened to have an almost perfect table for sale. 

They both immediately fell in love with it, and after many negotiations and tea drinking, they bought it for a surprisingly low price.

_"I am leaving it all behind anyway, and you two, young gentlemen, seem to be the right people to take care of it properly."_

She even presented them with a small wooden pyxis, that they agreed to take, albeit reluctantly. All in all it was a great bonding experience, and Woojin seemed to loose his initial reservations that he had about the younger boy.

And, oh my, the look on Chan's face when he came back in the early morning from his graveyard shift at the local radio station, and saw Woojin and Jisung sitting by the table!

Chan was so happy, that he ran towards them (almost tripping over his own legs) and kissed them both.

Jisung blushed at the memory of his muse's lips peppering his face with wet kisses (Chan was crying, duh).

(Only later Chan connected the dots and confronted them about **The Notebook** , but Woojin explained everything and all was well again.)

 

Jisung got startled back into reality by Woojin's high pitched giggles. He looked at the couple he was trying to draw.

"Nooo, stop it Channie!"

Woojin was trying to flip pancakes on the pan while the other boy was tickling him.

"Jisung, do something!" 

Jisung smiled at their domesticity and went back to drawing.

"Sorry Woojin-hyung, I'm busy. You're on your own."

"Traitor!"

 

He felt very lucky to have them as friends.


	2. Chapter 2

Woojin has always had excellent observation skills. His calm demeanor and analytic mind definitely came in handy as well. Which is why he immediately noticed how Chan became increasingly stressed about their finances during the past few weeks, even though he would always go out of his way to try to hide it. The older knew, nothing good would come out of direct confrontation though, so he had to wait for Chan to be ready to share his thoughts with him.

 

It turned out, life forced them to have ‘the money conversation’ sooner than he thought.

 

Woojin had a shitty day. He spaced out in the morning a lot, which resulted in burning his eggs to the point they were actually inedible and it was too late to try doing anything else, so he had to go to work hungry. Then, at work, he had to deal with a lot of angry clients, who made him feel even more shitty. But it was not all. After the whole eight hours shift, the manager called for a meeting, where he explained that due to some cutbacks, they would have to discharge a few people from the team. And _of-fucking-course_ , Woojin was selected as one of the unlucky ones, since he wasn’t their employee for too long.

_Always fucking money._

An overwhelming sense of bitterness and shame coursed through his veins. How was he supposed to go back to Chan and tell him, he lost his decently paid job? How was he supposed to look into his eyes, when it was him, that promised Chan he didn’t have to worry about anything? That Woojin would make Chan’s dreams possible to achieve? How was he supposed to look into Jisung’s bright eyes, that looked at him as if he had all the answers? They were both going to be so disappointed…

Woojin stood before the door to their apartment, knowing he had to face them soon, but dreading the moment at the same time.

Finally, he pushed the door open.

Just his luck, both Chan and Jisung were at home, their voices loud.

“No! _Hyung_ , you can’t eat that!” 

Woojin toed off his shoes slowly, trying to calm his beating heart. _Fuck_ , he was scared.

“Then what am I supposed to do with that?”

Woojin put down his bag and made his way towards the kitchen, were the boys were making a commotion.

“No, _hyung_ \- oh come _on_. Let me-“

Woojin entered the room just in time to see Jisung smearing some kind of colourful paste on Chan. It wasn’t the weirdest scene he has ever witnessed, no. He was used to Bang Chan’s quirks for years, and after a few months of Jisung practically spending most of his free time at their place and bringing in his own brand of weirdness, he rarely got surprised anymore. 

So he took advantage of a few more moments of relative peace and just observed them. Jisung put his concoction on Chan’s nose and cheekbones, put some dots on his chin and then opened the elder’s shirt and painted his neck and collarbones as well. 

The boy took a step back to admire his work. 

“Perfect. Now you can be my fae, _hyung_!” 

Woojin snorted loudly, which unfortunately made his presence known. 

Jisung blushed when he realized they had an audience. 

“ _Hyung_ , you’re early!” he made his way towards the eldest and hugged him. “Channie- _hyung_ is my fae now, isn’t he beautiful?” 

Woojin didn’t allow himself to bury his face in Jisung’s hair as he used to do, fearing that he might have a breakdown the moment he did that. If Jisung noticed the change, he didn’t mention it. 

Chan stood up and made a dramatic pose, his halfway undone, oversized white shirt making him look even more pale in contrast to the reddish-purple glittery markings on his skin. 

Jisung clapped his hands, delighted. 

“Am I pretty, Woojinnie?” 

Something in Woojin’s expression must have given his depressing mood away, because momentarily Chan dropped his act and furrowed his brow. 

“You really are, baby” Woojin startled when he felt a hand on his face, wiping the tears off his cheeks, and _oh._ He was crying. 

Jisung looked back at Chan, completely at a loss. 

The blonde approached them and took Woojin’s hand without a word. Soon, the three of them were sitting on their ratty couch, the eldest in the middle, tears flowing quietly. 

“Tell Channie what happened” came a whisper, followed by a kiss to his shoulder. 

__Might as well._ _

“I got fired” he managed to croak out. 

The deafening silence that followed filled him with shame. He couldn’t even look at either of them, so he focused on a wall stain in front of him instead. _God, what will they do? They-_

“Is that all?” 

Chan’s question interrupted his train of thought. 

“Is that… _what_?” Woojin looked at his partner with wide eyes. “Did you even hear what I said?” 

“Yes, loud and clear. You got fired, so what? You’ll find another job soon” the seemingly unconcerned tone of his voice made Woojin grit his teeth, tears forgotten. 

“Chan, are you high or something?” Woojin ignored the way Jisung shifted nervously on his other side. “You’ve been stressing about money for god knows how long, don’t think I haven’t noticed, and now you tell me it’s no big deal that I lost the well paid job?” 

Woojin stood up and faced them. 

“You don’t need to get so worked up about it, Woojin” the cool response made the eldest irrationally angry. “We’ll make do, as always.” 

“How?” Woojin clenched his fists but his voice remained calm. “Do you intend to work yourself to death? I won’t allow you to be the only one to take care of our home and Jisung.” 

“ _Hyung_ -” Jisung whined, but Chan shook his head at him, so he went back to watching them anxiously. 

“Remember our dream?” Woojin continued, as if no one interrupted him, keeping eye contact with Chan. “Because I do. I remember every word, every fantasy we came up with. And I want it to be real. I want us to create this little commune, I know how happy you were when you found Jisung, Channie. And I’m thankful for him too, but you’re rarely home. What’s the point of all that if you can’t be here with us to live your dream? I can’t watch you destroy your own health for my sake, or for Jisung’s sake.” 

“Jisung has nothing to do with it-“ 

“Oh but he does” he interrupted Chan. At this point all the anger left him, leaving only desperate need to make Chan understand his point and to make him take the situation seriously. “He’s ours now, he practically lives here, but that means we need more money, darling. Money we don’t really have. And me loosing the job is not exactly helping our situation, so don’t pretend it doesn’t bother you.” 

Chan’s eyes were red-rimmed now, but he didn’t cry. 

“I know! I do! But I don’t want you to think like it’s the end of the world” he said. “I know you, I know what you’re thinking and I just want you to stop.” 

He stood up, never breaking eye contact. 

“You didn’t disappoint me or Jisung” Woojin gulped at that. Chan always seemed to just _know_ what exactly was in his head, it was actually pretty scary sometimes. “We'll just have to change our plans a bit now. But get it through your thick skull that you could never-“ 

They both got startled by a noise from the couch. 

“Oh no, please don’t cry” Chan hurried to embrace Jisung, who sniffled, head bowed down dejectedly. 

“Am I a bother to you, _hyung_?” the boy sat stiffly, not looking at them.

“Never,” said Chan with conviction, arms tightening around him. “You’re ours, right Woojinnie?” the subtle threat in his voice evident to the eldest, who gulped and kneeled on the floor before them. 

“You are.” Woojin guided Jisung’s chin up with his fingers. “I’m sorry,” he peppered the boy’s face with kisses, guilt taking residence in his mind. “I never wanted to make you sad.” 

Jisung bit his lips, still anxious about the argument he witnessed, but at the same time liking the attention and reassurance his friends were now giving him. 

“It’s okay. I think… I think I needed to hear all that,” he admitted softly, melting more into Bang Chan’s arms. “Now I know about your worries, so… I want to… help?” he looked at Woojin uncertainly. 

Woojin and Chan exchanged looks. 

“You being with us is a huge help already” murmured Chan into his hair. 

“For now just focus on your studies” added the other. 

“Don’t talk to me like I’m a child!” pouted Jisung. 

“But you are my baby~” Chan sing-songed and started tickling the younger boy. 

Laughter filled the room, the nervous atmosphere gone for the moment. 

Chan was leaning on the railing of their balcony, observing the lights of the city. The cars were moving down the streets in seemingly endless streams, even though it was close to midnight. 

__Slaves of the system._ _

He took a deep drag of a cigarette and then exhaled slowly. The smoke swirled around him before disappearing into the darkness of the night. 

He scratched his nose, the paste Jisung marked him with earlier was making his skin feel itchy. 

“You okay?” 

Chan didn't even twitch when the question pierced the silence. 

“Now I am” he smiled at the cheesy answer that came out of his mouth. 

Soon enough there were two strong arms around his waist, and a warm body pressed to his back. 

Woojin kissed the back of his neck and placed his chin on the blonde’s shoulder. 

“We’re gonna make it, no matter what life throws at us. I'm sure of it.” 

Chan hummed lowly. 

__Inhale, exhale._ _

Someone screamed on the streets below them. Someone else yelled back. 

“Should I take on another job?” he wondered aloud. 

He didn’t want to, to be honest. Woojin was right. He was already dividing his time between two workplaces, the studio where he was doing an internship, his boyfriend and also Jisung for quite a few weeks now. 

“Don’t you dare” growled Woojin, suddenly sounding agitated. “You don’t sleep enough as it is, I forbid you.” 

Chan chuckled quietly. 

__Inhale, exhale._ _

“I’m serious, Channie. And don’t even think of doing that behind my back” the arms around him tightened briefly. "I'm going job hunting tomorrow, so..."

Chan finished his cigarette and turned around to face Woojin. He didn't want to think about it all anymore. 

“Is Jisung asleep?” 

He was trying to distract Woojin as well, make him drop the subject but, judging from the long silence, he knew what he was trying to do.

“He is” came the hesitant reply. _We’re not done talking about this._

Chan sighed in relief, knowing the topic have been dropped for now. He needed to take his mind off of things after all. All the stress was starting to get to him and make him doubt the purpose of everything. 

“D’you think we can keep quiet, love?” he asked with a sly smile adorning his lips. The markings on his face made him look like an ethereal creature of the night. 

Woojin kissed his forehead. 

“I don’t think we really have to, if I’m being honest” the dry remark made Chan giggle. 

“No, probably not” he agreed and tilted his head in a way he knew Woojin liked the most and waited. 

A pair of lips pressed against his own in a gentle kiss. 

“Let’s go back inside.” 

Woojin took a step back with and unreadable expression on his face and retreated inside. 

Chan soon followed him, glancing one last time at the city below. 

The lights were shining brightly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...I really need a beta.


	3. Chapter 3

Jisung was walking aimlessly through empty corridors of the Fine Arts Academy where he studied, deep in thought.

He submitted his works earlier that day, hoping for a decent grade. He felt quite confident in his skills usually, but it was the first time that he decided to submit a series of sketches and paintings that portrayed people he personally knew and that made him even more anxious for a positive feedback. 

“Han Jisung!”

The boy turned on his heel, startled. It was his academic supervisor, the youngest member of the faculty, and while not exactly the most influential figure in the department, he was seemingly the most positive and motivated professor, always pushing Jisung to do better.

“Professor Jeon?” _Oh no, was he going to yell at him because his art was shitty or something?_ Jisung paled at the thought. He couldn't deal with it now, when his head was so full of Woojin and Chan fighting about money.

“Thank god, you’re still here. I have some big news for you,” the professor smiled widely, slightly out of breath. “The head of the department saw your works and he wants you to submit three of them to the art showcase next month! It’s a huge chance for you to get some well-deserved recognition, Jisung. What do you think?”

Jisung blinked a few times, at a loss of words, “sir, that’s… _wow._ ” His heart was beating so fast in his chest, he was afraid he might get a heart attack. It was a huge deal for a second year student, since only the best students and graduates of art schools got the opportunity to showcase their works amongst other well known artists and performers. 

“How about you come with me, and we’ll decide on the pieces?”

The boy could only nod and follow the professor back to his office in a daze without saying anything else.

They both stood in front of the large table, where his works were laying.

“Take a few minutes to decide if you need, I still have some essays on art history to grade,” said professor Jeon and sat behind his desk on the other side of the room, giving him some space.

Jisung took a deep breath.

  
  


_Easy._

  
  


He didn’t have to even think about it, the decision has already been made in his subconscious.

Jisung felt giddy as soon as his eyes fell onto the first piece.

It was a sketch of Chan, the first he ever did, the one that changed his life and made him fall in love for the first time.

The second one was a painting of Chan and Woojin, foreheads touching, sharing a private smile, while the world around them was shaking and crumbling to the ground. It was a dynamic picture of love and strength, facing the cruel world.

  
  


Jisung gulped, now feeling more bold. _Should he choose this…?_

  
  


The third one was a little bit more ambiguous still, Chan and Woojin were the main characters. But there was also a third presence, hidden from view, so the person looking at the painting could feel as if it was them. And the two men were clearly inviting them to join the pair. It was kind of an alluring take on a seemingly innocent scene.

The rustle of paper made him come back to reality.

“I know which ones I want to send, sir.”

“Already?” the professor looked up from his work.

Jisung pointed at the three pieces and the man nodded once, obviously pleased with his choice.

“What’s the theme you wanted to portray?” he asked, giving the boy a knowing look.

Jisung bit his lip, hesitating for a second, “Love.”

  
  


*

Jisung was skipping all the way to Woojin and Chan’s apartment, boxes of chicken in his hands, whistling a happy tune. He couldn’t wait to announce his success to the most important people in his life.

He stopped before the door, fumbling with the lock. 

When he finally entered, he almost collided with someone’s wide chest.

“Oh, hello Woojin hyung!” he was so happy, he was almost vibrating. “I have your favourite chicken, let’s celebrate!”

He pushed past the confused man and sat in the living room.

“What are we celebrating?” yawned visibly tired Chan, approaching Jisung on the couch and gluing himself to the younger’s arm. _Must have been awake at night again, doing god knows what._

“Something awesome happened to me today,” if not for the warm body next to him, Jisung would jump up and down. He waited for Woojin to join them, and looked at their fond expressions. “Remember when I told you about that spring showcase, that I wanted to go to? My art’s been chosen for it!”

“That’s...” Woojin opened and closed his mouth repeatedly, wide-eyed.

“Holy shit, Jisung! I’m so proud of you!” Chan jumped up, suddenly not letargic in the least. He hugged the younger boy properly now, and placed a kiss in the corner of his mouth.

“Love you,” he whispered into his ear.

Jisung blushed furiously. 

“We’re _both_ proud of you” Woojin corrected Chan’s statement and slid closer to them to put his hand on Jisung’s head. “And we _both_ love you.”  
They stayed in a weird tangle of limbs for a while, just feeling each other's presence, when all of a sudden Woojin sat back and clapped his hands, breaking the spell.

“You said something about chicken earlier?”

  
  


*

“Is he asleep?”

“I think so...”

Jisung’s muscles refused to cooperate, so he didn’t say anything. He was exhausted from the intense emotional rollercoaster of the day. He felt the mattress dip under someone’s weight.

“Can you believe it? Our boy showing the world his pieces?” Chan sighed. “Maybe even he’ll catch some patron’s eye.”

A hand touched the boy’s cheek.

“He’s even more cute when he’s happy” _ah, it was Woojin's then_.

“He is,” agreed Chan with another sigh and Jisung felt him lay down on his other side, hoping that he wasn’t visibly becoming red at the compliment.

The two men were now hugging him and putting covers above them.

“Good night, love you,” whispered Chan into Jisung’s neck, almost making him shiver.

“Love you too” mumbled Woojin somewhere over Jisung's head.

  
  


Silence fell upon them.

  
  


Before he drifted off to sleep, Jisung thought, _this is my family. I will do everything to help them, just wait a bit more for me. Soon._

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not exactly happy with how this last part turned out, but it was necessary.

**Author's Note:**

> Yell @ me on tumblr or twt.


End file.
